


Season 9 Finale One-Shot

by FallenFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFeathers/pseuds/FallenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam's plan to re-open Heaven fails?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 9 Finale One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This was written during the Season 9 mid-season hiatus, so there is no mention of the first blade or a demon!Dean.

There it was, Metatron’s own personal Stairway to Heaven. It was smaller than Dean had expected. Of course, Dean had expected a literal staircase, spiral and golden, with a giant pair of golden gates at the top, even after Cas told him that the Christian image of Heaven was highly inaccurate. What was standing in front of Dean was a portal, almost exactly like the one he had used to escape purgatory.  
“Dean, keep watch while Cas and I set up the spell,” Sam started pulling the ingredients from his bag. Cas was already drawing a chalk diagram on the floor in front of the portal, a dubious expression on his face.

 

One Week Earlier At The Bunker  
“My grace was used to close Heaven, Dean. I’m the only one who can open it again.” Cas’s eyes were full of that righteous determination that he got once he set his mind to something.  
“Sammy says there’s a spell or something that’ll reopen Heaven. There’s no need for you to go all heavenly martyr on me.” He said it with a smirk, but the thought that he might lose Cas, again, had him wanting to scream and kill something.  
“Dean…,” Cas looked at Dean as though he knew exactly how much this was killing Dean.  
“Don’t, Cas. Just… It’s gonna work, ok? Trust me on this. Sam’s got us covered.” Dean forced himself to smile, clap Cas on the shoulder, and went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.  
“I do trust you, Dean.” Cas confessed to the retreating back. Dean had tried to hide it, but Cas had seen.

 

Sam was chanting the latin incantation, with Cas repeating it in enochian, to cover their bases, mostly because the source of the spell was less than authentic. Dean was still by the door keeping watch. They had cleared the warehouse of the few angels who had been standing guard, and set up angel warding around the place, but there was no guarantee how long that would hold against Metatron and his army.  
Sam and Cas stopped chanting. There was no rush of wind or flash of light that would’ve usually accompanied a spell of this magnitude. Dean turned around to find the candles still lit and the portal still there. Sam appeared dumbfounded, as if he couldn’t believe his idea hadn’t worked. Cas on the other hand was stone. He had expected this.  
“No. Cas, no.” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper, but Cas heard him. “Don’t do this.”  
“Dean, we have to open the gates.” Sam was staring at Dean, probably debating whether or not he was going to have to hold him down.  
“No. Not like this.” Dean couldn’t, wouldn’t take his eyes off Cas.  
Cas looked at Dean, eyes full of sorrow, “It’s the only way.”  
“No! It can’t be. I can’t except that. We always find another way.” Tears had started to make their way down Dean’s face. He absolutely refused to look away.  
“Dean…I’m sorry,” Tears had started to form in Cas’s eyes as well. They both knew what that this time there would be no coming back. “There is no other way.”  
Dean couldn’t look away as Cas withdrew his angel blade. Looking directly into Dean’s eyes he raised it, poised to stab himself in the heart.  
“Goodbye, Dean.”  
Before Cas could plunge the blade into his chest, Dean had taken the blade from him. Dean pulled the shorter man into a fierce hug, startling the angel.  
“I can’t let you do this to yourself, man. We need you. I need you.”  
Cas stared balefully at the blonde man holding him before pulling away slightly only to pull the other man into a kiss.  
Cas pulled away, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “It’s ok. It’s what needs to be done.”  
“I know.”  
This time it was Dean who pulled Cas in for a kiss. Where the previous kiss had all of the passion and heat of a first kiss, this one held all the desperation of a last. Dean swiftly plunged the angle blade into the chest of the man he loved.  
The building started to shake, a blinding light had started to emanate from Cas’s body, and Sam was worriedly calling for Dean. But Dean noticed none of this. He was still staring into the brilliant blue eyes of the man in his arms. He could still feel the last words Cas had pressed against his lips.  
“Thank you, Dean.”


End file.
